I Love You Do You Know?
by SungMinArea
Summary: Kehidupan hitam Sungmin mempertemukannya pada sosok layaknya "Beast",Kangin. Berawal dari one night stand Sungmin akhirnya menyadari sisi tampan seorang Kangin.Pair : KangMin (Kangin x Sungmin 'Super Junior'), Rate : M. Warning : Yaoi, BL, Crackpair, sex content, oneshot, Don't like don't read


.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

I Love You. Do You Know?

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Pair : KangMin (Kangin x Sungmin 'Super Junior')

Rate : M

Summary : Kehidupan hitam Sungmin mempertemukannya pada sosok layaknya "_Beast_",Kangin. Berawal dari one night stand Sungmin akhirnya menyadari sisi tampan seorang Kangin.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Crackpair, sex content, oneshot, typo(s), etc

Don't like don't read

No bash

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

.

.

16 November 2012

.

.

Hingar bingar dan suara dentuman musik menjadi peramai suasana malam itu. Orang-orang meliukkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan erotis di lantai dansa dan tak sungkan untuk mencumbu pasangannya. Dengan gemerlap lampu yang berkilauan, suasana panas di dalam ruangan itu semakin meningkat seiring dengan detak jarum jam yang bergerak semakin dekat ke angka satu dini hari.

Sungmin adalah salah seorang yang terjebak di dalam klub malam khusus _gay_ ini. Profesinya sebagai seorang kupu-kupu malam mengharuskan dirinya untuk melayani setiap pengunjung yang datang dan memilihnya. Sebuah keterpaksaan dan ketiadaan akan pilihan lain yang membuat ia rela menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai alat penghasil uang. Ia sadar semua yang ia lakukan adalah kesalahan dan sesuatu yang sangat hina. Tetapi apakah ia punya pilihan lain? Tidak. Tidak ada seorang pun di luar sana yang mau menerima dirinya yang telah di anggap kotor. Berhenti kerja sama dengan kehilangan nafkah untuk bertahan hidup di dalam dunia yang keji.

"Enngh…"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat sepasang tangan mulai mengerayangi beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terbilang cukup sensitif. "Hen..tikahn... Jangan di si..ni..." pintanya. Ia menggeliat sekuat tenaga dan berusaha lepas dari tubuh yang sedang memangkunya sambil mendaratkan kecupan-kecupan di pundaknya. Ini menjijikkan. Mereka bahkan belum berada di dalam kamar dan pria penyewanya kali ini sudah memulai aksinya di tempat umum. _Well_, memang ada banyak pasangan yang tidak segan untuk bercinta secara gamblang di sudut-sudut klub. Tetapi Sungmin berbeda, bukan? Ia masih memiliki harga diri yang harus dipertahankan.

"Hentikan!" Sekali lagi Sungmin meronta, membuat pria berwajah oriental itu menyerah.

"Ck!" Ia berdecak dan menarik Sungmin. "Baiklah. Lagipula aku juga sudah memesan kamar, sayang. Kita akan lanjutkan di sana sepuasnya," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Sungmin merinding takut, namun hanya sanggup mengangguk pelan. Pasrah jika malam ini dirinya akan kembali berteriak saat tubuhnya kembali dimasuki oleh orang asing yang baru saja dikenalnya. Lenguhan... teriakan... dan erangan erotis yang membawa kenikmatan tiada tara, sekaligus menumbuhkan rasa jijik yang semakin besar terhadap dirinya sendiri.

.

.

'Buagh'

.

.

Sungmin diam di tempat saat sebuah tubuh yang kekar terjerembab di hadapan kakinya dan menghalangi jalannya. Bukan hal yang aneh untuk sebuah perkelahian kecil di tempat malam seperti ini, namun mata Sungmin tidak bisa lepas dari sepasang manik hitam yang sekarang sedang balik ikut menatapnya. Seorang pria yang terkapar di lantai klub dengan rambut cokelat gelap dan penampilannya yang berantakan.

Pria ini... Sungmin mengenalnya sebagai Kim Young Woon. Orang-orang sering memanggilnya 'Kangin' atau '_beast_' karena tindak dan sikapnya yang kasar, gemar bermabuk-mabukan dan berbuat onar. Semua orang segan kepada pria ini, atau lebih tepat jika disebut takut. Siapa pun tidak akan berani mencari masalah dengan pria ini, kecuali orang gila atau orang yang sedang di bawah pengaruh alkohol tentunya.

Sesungguhnya Sungmin sendiri tidak terlalu tahu banyak mengenai pria ini. Ia selalu melihat Kangin datang ke klub malam tempatnya bekerja, namun mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi. Pria itu pun cukup aneh, menurutnya. Tidak pernah menggoda atau pun menyewa seorang pria muda. Bahkan menikmati _sexy dance_ atau _pole dance_ yang menjadi favorit setiap pengunjung pun tidak. Kangin selalu berdiri di kejauhan atau di tempat remang-remang dengan segelas _Brandy_ atau _Cocktail_ di tangannya.

Untuk kali ini kondisi pria itu tampak mengenaskan. Sungmin menemukan beberapa lebam di wajah yang menurutnya sangat maskulin itu. Tiba-tiba saja sisi lembut dari dirinya muncul. Matanya menatap nanar dan begitu besar keinginan dan dorongan dari dalam dirinya untuk menolong pria ini.

Baru saja tangannya terulur, hendak mengusap pipi kebiruan itu, tubuh Sungmin tersentak ke depan.

"Jangan dekati dia! Pria seperti itu hanya akan membuat tubuh mulusmu terluka," kata pria yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin. "Ayo, Min!"

Kening Sungmin berkerut penuh simpati. Matanya seakan memancarkan sorot permintaan maaf pada Kangin yang masih menatapnya karena meninggalkan pria yang sedang terluka itu begitu saja.

"Zhoumi-ah, Kumohon… dia sedang terluka," pinta Sungmin pada pria yang tetap menariknya paksa.

Tapi pria itu tak peduli. "Tidak. Aku sudah menyewamu malam ini, dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengganggu kita. Terlebih bajingan sepertinya," ucap Zhoumi sinis. Ia membawa Sungmin keluar dari klub malam itu tanpa mempedulikan Sungmin yang beberapa kali terus menoleh ke belakang.

Di bawah, Kangin menghela napas saat sosok Sungmin sudah menghilang dari jarak jangkau pandangannya. Ia memejamkan mata, merasakan sakit dan ngilu yang mendera seluruh wajah dan tubuh bagian atasnya.

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

19 November 2012

.

.

"Apa kau sendirian?"

Sungmin mendongak dan matanya membulat saat melihat sosok Kangin telah berdiri tegap di depannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka berinteraksi sekaligus kemunculan pria itu sejak insiden perkelahian tiga hari yang lalu.

"Iya," Sungmin menjawab pelan, sambil memandangi wajah Kangin yang sedikit memerah.

"Mau keluar bersamaku?"

Rasanya intensitas detak jantung Sungmin berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sungguh aneh. Dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini bersama pria lain yang pernah mengencani dirinya sebelumnya.

"Apakah ini sebuah ajakan kencan atau... _One night stand_?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu jika kau mau," jawab Kangin.

Sungguh sebuah ajakan yang berani dan _to the point_. Pria ini benar-benar berbeda. Ia tidak melayangkan pujian dan godaan-godaan terhadap Sungmin. Dan tidak sekali pun Sungmin akan membayangkan jika dirinya akan menerima tawaran dari 'preman' yang disegani oleh seluruh penghuni klub malam ini.

Dari sebuah ajakan untuk minum _wine_ bersama dan beberapa sesi perbincangan kecil, keduanya berakhir di atas ranjang.

Sungmin mendesah tertahan dengan mata yang terpejam erat saat titik sensitif tubuhnya terus dimanjakan oleh bibir yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Kangin benar-benar hebat. Hanya dengan sebuah _french kiss_, ia berhasil membuat Sungmin tergila-gila dan berteriak gusar untuk meminta lebih. Semua yang disentuh oleh tangan hangat pria itu menimbulkan sensasi panas di tubuh Sungmin.

"Aaakh..."

Sungmin menjerit saat merasakan benda keras dan sesuatu yang terasa asing memasuki tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Sakit, tapi Sungmin juga mengakui bahwa ada kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Kenikmatan yang jauh berbeda dari yang diberikan oleh partner-partner sebelumnya. Entah hanya perasaannya yang tertutupi oleh kabut kenikmatan atau bukan, ia merasakan semua perlakuan ini sarat akan cinta dan kasih sayang.

Tangan Kangin meraih tangan Sungmin, menautkan jemari mereka. Dengan sorot matanya yang lembut, ia memandang Sungmin yang terbaring di bawahnya. Sempat mengukir sebuah senyuman tulus yang jarang terlihat di wajahnya, sebelum kembali bergerak cepat untuk menuntaskan apa yang sudah mereka mulai.

Di akhir permainan, tubuh keduanya terkulai lemas tanpa sehelai benang. Hanya sebuah selimut tipis dari bahan _wool_ yang menutupi setengah tubuh mereka, memberikan kehangatan sementara bulan di luar sana bersinar sangat terang.

Sungmin mengamati wajah maskulin yang terlelap di sampingnya.

_'Tampan'_

Malam ini Sungmin sadar. Kangin bukanlah sosok kasar seperti yang selalu orang cecar. Pria ini lembut. Teramat lembut. Ia tidak pernah mengasari Sungmin dalam permainan dan memperlakukan Sungmin seolah-olah ia adalah benda yang sangat rapuh.

Pelan dan lembut. Sungmin menyukainya.

Mungkin inilah _one night stand_ terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan.

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

27 November 2012

.

.

Sungmin memainkan makan siangnya tanpa selera. Garpu yang ia pegang hanya mengaduk-aduk _spaghetti carbonara_ yang mulai mendingin.

"Wookie... Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta pada partnermu?" tanyanya setelah lama melamun.

Ryeowook hampir tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin. Sahabat yang dulu merupakan teman seperjuangan Sungmin di klub malam itu, mengambil sehelai sapu tangan dan membersihkan sisa makanan di bibirnya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Aku mulai muak dan jenuh dengan kehidupan malamku," kata Sungmin berterus terang. "Rasanya menyenangkan saat melihat seseorang yang dicintai oleh kekasihnya."

"Kau menyukai seseorang," tebak Ryeowook. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat kepala di depannya mengangguk sekaligus menggeleng.

"Entahlah. Tetapi ia menarik. Dia memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut. Kontras dengan _image_ yang selalu melekat di dirinya selama ini."

"Apa dia tampan?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Raut wajah tampan itu kembali terbayang di benaknya. "Tampan dan maskulin. Dia sangat _manly_, tubuhnya kekar dan sikapnya sangat dewasa. Ah, dia juga mempunyai selera humor yang cukup baik," ucapnya, sembari tertawa kecil.

"Kau menyukainya." Ryeowook tersenyum lembut.

"Yeah, mungkin aku memang menyukainya. Tapi apa mungkin kau akan menjalin cinta dengan _partner_ _one night stand_-mu sendiri?" tanya Sungmin.

"Mengapa tidak?" Ryeowook berucap santai. Ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. "Aku adalah contoh nyata, Sungminnie."

Sungmin terdiam dan memikirkan semua perkataan Ryeowook. Jika sahabatnya bisa menjalin kisah asmara bersama pria yang mencintainya, kenapa ia tidak?

Apa ia benar-benar telah jatuh cinta pada sosok Kangin?

Haruskah ia kembali menemui pria itu dan memastikan perasaannya?

Sungmin butuh jawaban yang pasti. Akan sangat membahagiakan bila ada seorang pria yang mau mencintainya dengan tulus. Bukan sekedar menginginkan tubuh dan wajah cantiknya, namun menerima dirinya apa adanya. Sebagai seorang Lee Sungmin.

Tapi memikirkan semua itu membuat Sungmin kembali mendesah kecewa saat tersadar akan suatu hal. Kangin tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya lagi di klub semenjak mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Ke mana aku harus mencarinya?" Ia mengeluh.

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

28 November 2012

.

.

Kangin mematut penampilannya di cermin kamar dan bersiap untuk pergi menghadiri sebuah acara malam di luar kota Seoul. Dengan penampilan bak pria terhormat, ia meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju pintu luar. Tangannya membuka kenop pintu dan terhenyak saat melihat sesosok pria manis yang duduk dengan lutut tertekuk di bawah lantai.

"Sungmin?"

Pria mungil itu mendongak dan tersenyum kecil menyapa Kangin yang terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kangin khawatir. Ia berjongkok dan menyentuh wajah lembut Sungmin yang terlihat lelah. "Bagaimana kau bisa pergi kemari? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat? Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang kau sudah lama duduk menungguku di depan pintu ini?"

Sungmin menyentuh telapak tangan besar Kangin yang menempel di pipinya. Begitu menikmati rasa hangat yang menjalar di seluruh wajahnya."Seseorang memberikan alamat rumahmu padaku siang tadi. Aku tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Tidak ada klien malam ini. Aku merasa sangat bosan di klub."

"Kemarilah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Kangin berdiri dan menarik pelan tangan Sungmin, tapi _namja_ berwajah _aegyo_ itu menolak, kembali menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung.

"Aku... tidak punya rumah..." lirihnya kecil.

Suaranya sangat kecil, seolah berbisik, tapi Kangin mendengarnya dan semakin membuat pria itu terkejut setengah mati.

"A-apa?"

"Aku hidup _nomaden_. Biasanya aku selalu tidur di hotel atau di rumah orang yang menyewaku," aku Sungmin.

"Itu tidak baik. Pulanglah, keluargamu pasti cemas," kata Kangin pelan.

"Aku tak punya keluarga."

Lagi-lagi suara pelan itu membuat Kangin terenyuh. Ia kembali duduk di samping Sungmin dengan perasaan iba. Malam ini sosok dengan wajah indah itu sangat berbeda. Satu sisi lain dari diri Sungmin yang selalu berusaha ia pendam dan sembunyikan itu akhirnya terkuak. Wajah dengan bibir _shaped_ M itu tersenyum sedih.

"Apa kau sebatang kara?" tanya Kangin hati-hati, tak ingin menyakiti perasaan _namja_ rapuh di sampingnya.

"Eum..." Sungmin mengangguk. "Tapi aku mempunyai beberapa teman baik."

Kangin mengangkat tangannya dan membelai lembut kepala Sungmin.

"Kau mau tinggal bersamaku?"

Sungmin mendongak cepat dan mendapati Kangin yang tengah menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Sorot itu begitu teduh, dengan segala kelembutan dan perasaan tulus yang terpancar dari manik kecokelatan tersebut.

"K-kau tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Kau tahu siapa aku..."

"Aku serius. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan semua perkataanku. Aku akan menjaga, merawat dan memberikan semua yang kau butuhkan. Tinggal-lah bersamaku."

Hati Sungmin berdesir. Ia memandangi wajah tampan itu sekali lagi dan tidak mendapati adanya sebuah kebohongan di sana. Matanya refleks memanas dengan perasaan haru yang menyesakkan dadanya.

"Aku.. tidak butuh semua itu. A-Aku hanya ingin cinta dan kasih sayang darimu saja."

Sungmin menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya sangat malu mengatakan semua itu. Entah darimana ia sendiri mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengutarakan semua perasaannya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam. "Aku hanya ingin dicintai," lirihnya kembali.

Kangin tersenyum dan membawa tubuh Sungmin ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Ia mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin sepenuh hati dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu kau sudah mendapatkannya. Aku sudah mencintaimu, jauh sebelum kau melihatku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Min. Kau harus tahu itu."

Bibir Sungmin tersenyum tipis, menikmati belaian penuh kasih itu. Tak henti-hentinya ia bersyukur di dalam hatinya.

'_Seperti inikah rasanya mencintai dan dicintai?'_

_.  
_

_'Cinta itu indah.'  
_

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

Epilog

(Flash back)

.

17 November 2012

.

.

'Braak'

.

Pria yang sedang sibuk memilah-milah beberapa dokumen itu tersentak saat mendengar suara bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. Mata hitamnya mendapati seorang pria bertubuh kekar yang dipenuhi lebam merah kebiruan berjalan gusar ke arah meja kerjanya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi direktur.

"Hari yang buruk, _eoh?_" tanyanya.

Pria itu mendengus dan mengusap bagian bawah bibirnya yang sedikit terluka. Ada sedikit bekas darah yang sudah mengering.

"Sangat. Sabtu malam lalu aku melihat seorang pria mesum membawanya keluar. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu. Dia sudah terkenal memiliki kelainan dan perilaku seks yang menyimpang. Dan kemarin malam aku melihat wajah cantik itu memiliki sedikit bekas memar. Pria brengsek! Dia pasti berbuat kasar pada Sungmin!"

Kangin menghantamkan kepalan tangan pada meja tak berdosanya dan menggeram marah. Keningnya berkerut marah bercampur dengan rasa kesal dan frustasi yang berkepanjangan.

Siwon, satu-satunya pria lain yang berada di ruangan itu menghela napas dan tersenyum kecut. "Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja dia untuk pergi dari tempat itu?" usulnya.

Kangin mencibir dan membanting tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi empuk. "Semuanya tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Apa tidak lucu jika aku datang kepadanya secara tiba-tiba dan menyatakan cinta? Sungmin, aku cinta padamu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Ia bahkan belum pernah melihatku. Aku akan menjadi bahan lelucon di matanya," dengus Kangin.

"Kau begitu sarkastik dan pesimis," sahut Siwon. "Lalu apa kau pikir datang ke klub itu setiap malam dan menghajar beberapa orang adalah tindakan yang rasional? Itu tindakan bodoh!"

Ejekan itu sempat membuat Kangin tertohok. Wajahnya menegang beberapa detik, tetapi kemudian ia kembali terlihat santai. "Aku hanya melindungi Sungmin dari pria-pria hidung belang yang mempunyai niat jahat terhadapnya," ucapnya membela diri.

"Walau kau harus dicap sebagai pembuat onar?" Siwon melirik rekan kerjanya dengan mata memicing. "Aku tidak percaya kau memukuli orang-orang yang ingin mendekati Sungmin."

Kangin mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tak peduli. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Sungmin."

"Bodoh!" Siwon kembali mengumpat.

"Memang. Kau boleh menganggapku bodoh karena cinta memang bodoh." Kangin beranjak bangun dan meraih jas hitamnya.

"Kau mau ke mana? Ke klub malam itu lagi? Setelah perkelahianmu kemarin? Tsk!"

"Aku tidak akan datang ke klub untuk malam ini," kata Kangin, dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menemui dokter. Tidak mungkin aku menemuinya dengan wajah penuh lebam seperti ini, kan?"

Siwon menggeleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya? Apa dia sungguh spesial?"

Kangin berhenti dan menoleh ke arah Siwon. "Dia sangat spesial. Mungkin kau pun akan terpesona padanya jika melihatnya kelak sebagai kekasihku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum begitu percaya diri.

.

_'Sungmin, aku melakukan semua ini untukmu.'_

.

_'Aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah kau tahu itu?'_

.

.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The End

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

.

.

* * *

**A/N : sebuah FF oneshot KangMin yang didedikasikan untuk seluruh pecinta KangMin dan Lee Sungmin ^_^ Usahakan jangan meminta sekuel ya, walaupun alurnya sedikit ngebut =) Terima kasih untuk seluruh reader yang sudah membaca dan memberikan reviewnya ^^**

#bow

N.B: Author menerima open request bagi reader yang menginkan Sungmin X Allpair. Kesempatan terbuka lebar, namun disesuikan dengan kemampuan author ^^

Gamsa,


End file.
